


Dancing to Someone Else's Song

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing, to Setzer, was something of a lost art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to Someone Else's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt meme; Celes/Setzer - Slow Dancing.

Dancing, to Setzer, was something of a lost art. Too much of his time now was spent focusing on merely living from one day to the next, searching for friends and comrades alike and hoping they were still alive. His skills with his cards or darts were fine enough, but they were nothing compared to those he fought with. They were the real stars here and Setzer was content to play his part in the background, the wings to get them where they needed to go. 

But yet, there were still moments to be treasured. All he needed was a delicate tune to bend his ear and a lovely partner to keep time with him. And there was no one better than a former Imperial General who finally relaxed into him, letting him wrap his arms around her and tuck her in close to his body. His music collection paled now in comparison to what had been aboard the Blackjack, but Darill always made a point to keep a few pieces on hand for him. It was almost as if his old flame smiled upon him now, giving them both her blessing. At least, that was how Setzer chose to see it.

So Setzer leaned his head down to hum in her ear, tucking away locks of blonde hair. “I’ve never heard this song before,” Celes murmured against his cheek.

“It’s one of my favorites.” Any other time, he would have spun her around, showed off all those moves that were drilled into his head during a childhood he didn’t care to remember. But not when she looked up at him like that, starlight catching in her blue eyes, and in that moment, nothing else mattered. 

He lowered his lips to hers, keeping this kiss soft, gentle, a promise behind it. And for that moment, the war and death and destruction in the real world didn’t exist, and nothing was more important than the woman in his arms. From the way Celes moaned against him, Setzer was sure she felt it too.


End file.
